


rewind (for this time only)

by detrevniwrit



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mention of Death, contemplative piece, spoilers in the end notes for context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detrevniwrit/pseuds/detrevniwrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Morgan wakes up after going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rewind (for this time only)

He wakes up to the sound of someone panting raggedly in the dark; it’s him panting. His breath escapes him like a convict from the law, raggedly, and he has to reign it in, catch it.

...

_Keep him steady!_

...

It hits him as he lies there that Cynthia would have approved of his little analogy, and by the time he’s caught up his cries

and the memory of her warmth have already fallen from him.

He falls into a restless sleep.

...

He’s at his mother’s grave, set high up on a hill,

with steps that lead straight up to the the stone marker.

He’s lying with his back to the bottom step, compelled to look at her but he is frightened. Her grave sucks the warmth from him,

needy, loveless, violent.

 

 _Mother_ , he thinks waveringly. _Mother_.

 

Years pass. Decades. Centuries. He freezes with the cold of millennia, and she is still, so far away.

 

* * *

 When he wakes up, his back lies on cool grass and his front is warmed by the sun. Someone shades him; someone’s amused voice asks him something. Her voice is fond.

 _Morgan_?

 _Mother_?

 

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR FUTURE PAST 2 DLC:
> 
> Set after femMU talks to Morgan/Marc in FP2 and he bails on his Grimamum (in this case I'm going with the possibility that he teleports to the time/place where Lucina and Owain greet him as per the drama cd and loses his memory in the interim). I figure Morgan would have some complicated feelings working against his friends under his Grimamum, if he knew them beforehand.
> 
> Title is based on Red Hands by Walk Off the Earth.


End file.
